


Reciprocate

by yinghuochong



Series: Rated R [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Fuckbuddies, Kneeling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: His mind wandered back to the beginning when they established boundaries -- when he told Hyunjin they would never be more. The problem had started after their first time in the younger's apartment.----Part Four of "Resolve"





	Reciprocate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the series that feels like it may never be resolved. Have no fear, I promise you that it will.
> 
> Spring Break is ending for some and starting soon for others. I hope you all have safe and rejuvenating breaks.
> 
> Please enjoy part 4 of Resolve and, as always, please leave comments because I love to read them.

Minho had difficulties falling asleep. His mind just wouldn't stop working -- it was going crazy at his new found realization. For the first time, he was jittery lying in bed next to Hyunjin which was absolutely ridiculous because they had done it before countless of times. It was strange, suddenly being extremely aware of the ethereal body beside him. He kept squirming, convinced that his restlessness was due to an uncomfortable position and not his heart pounding within his chest.

He rolled over, facing the younger's sleeping form. Hyunjin had been completely exhausted, barely able to wash himself in the bathtub. Minho did his best to scrub away any caramel his mouth missed before placing the other in a clean bed. He smiled to himself at the way Hyunjin had mumbled a “Happy Birthday” before drifting off.

He found himself studying the other, noting how pretty lips puffed out tiny breaths of air rhythmically. It was the first time he had actually taken the time to look at night. Normally, he just crawled into bed and slept after cleaning up. This time, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He only wanted to take in every beautiful feature. How had he not seen what was in front of him this whole time.

His mind wandered back to the beginning when they established boundaries -- when he told Hyunjin they would never be more. The problem had started after their first time in the younger's apartment.

He had wiped the younger carefully, letting the other sleep. He left a note on the nightstand, and a glass of water, before slipping out of the apartment. Hyunjin called him later that evening. Of course, it had to be when a solid seven was going down on him. He had been worried, though, wanting to make sure Hyunjin was feeling alright because he had been pretty rough by normal standards. When compared to his, though, the sex had been pretty vanilla.

In all honesty, it had been a very inconvenient time to receive a phone call, but, nonetheless, he picked up. He had been doing pretty well talking normally and not like there was a stranger deepthroating him, the younger carrying on a casual conversation with him. The other wanted to plan another time to meet and they were comparing schedules. It had been when the man at his feet pressed a knuckle up into his perineum causing him to moan -- loud and dirty -- into the speaker that Hyunjin had realized what was going on. The younger had spluttered, sounding a bit hurt.

“A-are you with someone?”

He had only been able to let out a breathy noise of confirmation, bucking his hips into the mouth around him. He had heard Hyunjin’s voice waver over the phone as the other said,

“I-I’m going to go ahead and let you go. Today was nice. Good bye.”

Minho had been able to sense that the _goodbye_ was way heavier than the younger made it sound. It was final -- or at least it was supposed to be. Everything should have ended right there. Things, overall, were going pretty ideally. He had gotten a really good climax out of it and he had successfully avoided the awkward this-wasn’t-a-date-just-a-hookup conversation he hadn’t really wanted to have. Only things were never simple with him.

Of course, they had been assigned as hotel roommates during a dance competition. Although they hadn't spoken since the phone fiasco, Minho could tell Hyunjin still wanted him. Quite honestly, the desire was mutual. Besides, who was he to pass up great sex. However, if they were going to fuck then it would have to be on his terms or not at all.

The moment their hotel room door clicked shut, Hyunjin had grabbed Minho by the shirt and crashed their mouths together. The younger was already pushing him towards the closest bed, desperately sucking on his tongue and unbuckling his belt. As soon as he hit the mattress, he flipped them and pinned other's wrists above his head before stepping back. Hyunjin was balanced on his elbows, looking up at Minho with lust-filled eyes.

“What’s wrong? Touch me.”

“I can’t.” He shook his head at the younger’s request. “I’m not going to stop, you know.”

Hyunjin tilted his head, gnawing on his bottom lip, clearly confused at what Minho was saying.

“I’m not going to stop sleeping with other people just because we fucked around a few times. I don’t do commitment; that’s not who I am. I don’t think we should do this if you’re going to be hurt every time I’m with someone else.”

Without waiting for a response, Minho had left Hyunjin sitting on the edge of a hotel bed while he showered. He knew it was cruel to rile the other up just to stop, but he had no choice. He needed the younger to be desperate in order for him to agree to what Minho wanted. He half expected Hyunjin to be asleep when he entered the room as it was almost completely dark save for the bathroom light. He could only see about a foot in front of him.

At the sound of the other moaning into the sheets, he turned on the nearest lamp. His mouth went dry at the scene illuminated before him. Hyunjin was trying to get himself off with fingers stuffed inside his own hole and rutting vigorously against the mattress. The room smelled like sex and it drove Minho wild.

“Fuck, you’re like a bitch in heat.” He had growled.

Hyunjin regarded him with pupils blown wide, tongue falling out of a pretty mouth as he panted harshly. Minho had gripped the younger’s hair, pulling their faces together for a sloppy kiss with too much spit and not enough self control. It didn’t matter, not when Hyunjin let out a starved cry.

“Please,” the younger begged, “Make me come, fuck, it hurts so bad, _please_. I'll do anything. I won't get upset anymore, I promise. Fucking hell, just _touch_ me.”

The begging sparked something in Minho, triggering his dominant side.

“I think someone needs to teach you patience.” He shoved the other onto his back, gripping flushed cheeks and forcing eye contact, “Make no mistake, I'm in control. You come when I let you. Do you understand?”

The younger squirmed under his glare momentarily, stilling once he squeezed the base of the other's erection. Hyunjin's eyes glistened with tears, looking up at him pleadingly. He fought the urge to just give in, but he had to establish his dominance early on. Another beat passed before the other nodded submissively, lips forming a pout.

“That's a good boy.”

Satisfied, he leaned forward to grant the younger a kiss that was way too soft for how turned on he was. It would be the calm before the storm.

Minho had wasted no time in gripping Hyunjin's legs, spreading them wide and shoving his fingers in alongside the ones already there. The younger stiffened at the intrusion -- toes curling and body trembling -- as a desperate whine cut through the air. Minho drove both of their hands in and out before removing his momentarily to guide his fingers between a set of bitten lips. The other sucked with fervor, slicking him up just enough so he could return to the already abused hole. He got to fuck both those plump lips and tight as hell hole that night. It had been amazing, Hyunjin allowing him to do whatever he pleased. He couldn’t even count how many times the two of them came but he did know one thing -- they had established a dynamic and set strict boundaries.

Now here he was lying in Hyunjin's bed, combing his fingers through the other’s silky hair, and rethinking everything he had lived his adult life by. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he contemplated whether this new feeling was worth changing his lifestyle for. As if on cue, the younger shivered in his sleep before shifting closer, seeking warmth from his body heat. With arms wrapped around his naked waist, Hyunjin hummed in satisfaction and nuzzled against his chest. Minho decided that yes, it was worth it -- Hyunjin was.

He really should have seen it all sooner. How had he not? He wondered what the younger would think if he knew that he was the only one Minho put so much effort in to. He spent the most time on Hyunjin out of all his regular hook ups and was the only one he ever actually dialed on his own. The others always called _him_ , offering themselves for a round or two and he would simply show up. Once he got off, he was out of there as quickly as possible. He never stayed the night or bought them food. He'd tell them he'd see them next time before letting himself out.

He never cleaned anyone else up the way he did Hyunjin, or at all really. If he was feeling nice, he'd maybe hand them a tissue or something. Otherwise, he typically had them lick him clean and then he'd leave. With Hyunjin though, he found himself drawing a bath and changing the sheets. In his mind, he had convinced himself that he did it simply because the younger would do it for him. Hyunjin was always very considerate like the time he bought a spare toothbrush and caramel flavored lube.

One of the most notable things, he had actively refused to assign meaning to, was that Hyunjin was the _only_ person he had ever fucked bare. It was no secret that he was very promiscuous, but he wasn't careless. He got tested regularly and always used protection -- except when he was with Hyunjin. There was just something about the younger that made him want to feel everything and now he knew why. He only felt truly satiated when he was able to come inside the other. That would explain why he always sought out Hyunjin after a night spent with strangers.

With the way Minho usually just took what he wanted in the bedroom, all his other hookups would be shocked to discover that he always made sure Hyunjin finished first. Originally, it was simply because watching the younger climax was what sent electricity through his body and had him spilling in seconds. He just couldn’t get enough of the sight. It was always best if he edged the other or denied release -- creating the most beautiful visual he had ever seen. In his mind, he had been adamant about that being the sole reason he gave Hyunjin so many orgasms in one night. Now he knew the real one.

When the sun rose, he had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep. That was alright, though, because he felt more sure of everything after spending most of the night thinking. It was going to be the day that things changed between them. Minho had nothing to worry about, or maybe he did. There was a huge part of him that was afraid. What if Hyunjin only slept with him because it was convenient? _The way Hyunjin started out for him_. What if he was just a good fuck and that was all? _He had to have some hope that they could live as something more._

Minho would be putting himself out there, baring his soul. What if Hyunjin found him pathetic or things went horribly wrong and he was kicked out? Suddenly his chest ached at the idea of never seeing the other again. Would it be worth the risk? No, he couldn't risk losing Hyunjin forever. The younger wouldn’t push him away as long as he satisfied him, right?

With his twisted comprehension of relationships, he determined that all he needed to do was pleasure Hyunjin to the point where he was all that was needed, desired. Minho certainly didn't need anyone else.

The moment he heard Hyunjin stir, he was already opening his throat to fit the head of the younger’s cock. The other's yawn turned into a moan, brown eyes shooting open to peer down at him.

“M-Minho, what -- _shit_ , _ah_ \-- what are you doing?”

He gave Hyunjin an, _isn't it obvious_ look. His tongue working along the length that was stuffed in his cheek and slurping unnecessarily loud, “I'm sucking you off.” He mumbled through a mouth full.

“You're weird, but okay.” Hyunjin laughed, wiping the spit off Minho's chin with the back of his hand before securing fingers in his hair and bucking up into his mouth.

He knocked something off the nightstand trying to reach for the lube, the younger let out a breathy giggle before handing him the bottle. He slipped his first two fingers inside the other going directly for his prize, feeling the body beneath him roll like a wave. Hyunjin's eyes were squeezed shut, teeth clenched as he continued to rub at the sweet spot that drew sweet moans out of the younger. He wanted to drown in those sounds. When the other's legs began to shake, hands gripping at the sheets, back arching, he knew Hyunjin was on the verge of coming.

With a strong thrust of his wrist, tongue digging into the younger's slit and fingers pressing into the bruises littering thighs, Minho pushed the other to orgasm. Only recently had he begun to think that Hyunjin tasted almost as good as caramel. He suckled lazily a few more times, before pulling off to bring his soiled fingers to his own mouth. The younger seemed to flush as he cleaned off the artificial caramel from his hand, lips sliding down his own appendages and tongue lapping up the lube from between them.

Minho helped the younger into the shower, legs still wobbly from an early morning climax. He stood directly behind the other, offering himself as support. It was his fault Hyunjin couldn't stand after all. He lathered up the younger's hair, something he hadn't done the night before. He enjoyed the way the other leaned on him, head tossed onto his shoulder. He wasn't mentally prepared, however, for Hyunjin to grab his hips and grind back into his groin, teeth teasing the side of his neck as the younger rubbed against him more insistently.

He groaned, biting into the area below the place where Hyunjin's collarbones met. With conditioner coating his fingers, he sank one, two, then three into the other's entrance. While he licked and nipped at Hyunjin's throat, one hand worked the most perfect hole he had ever fucked while the other squeezed and tugged at the younger's erection.

Without needing a lot of prep time, he was entering, easily, in no time. The younger shuddered as Minho's first stroke hit his prostate directly, sinking to his knees -- bringing both to the shower floor. Before Hyunjin could fully collapse from arousal, Minho snaked one arm around a slim waist and the remaining one crossed the other's chest diagonally, hand loosely encasing a slender throat. The younger tangled one set of fingers in his hair while gripping his higher arm with the other.

They moved together beneath the spray of water, lips smacking obscenely and moans echoing off the tiles. Minho was so drunk from just feeling the younger's body. He didn't understand how someone could be so beautiful, but he was grateful they fit together so well. He wondered if Hyunjin felt the same way about him -- about them.

“Baby,” he mouthed at the younger's ear, “you are so incredibly beautiful.”

He felt the other stiffen at the sound of the pet name. He couldn't help but laugh lightly.

“Did you like that?” He rolled his hips deeper, “When I called you ‘baby?’” Hyunjin groaned in response, body tensing in his hold. “I've called you that before, though.”

“N-not,” the younger gasped like he was running out of breath, “not like that.” The other trembled at a particularly strong thrust. “S-say it again, please. I'm so close.”

“Baby, do you feel good?” Hyunjin nodded, bottom lip trapped between pearly teeth. “Are you going to come all prettily for me, yeah?”

The younger was meeting the movement of his hips, desperately pushing into every stroke and tightening around him. Minho was on the verge and dangerously close to spilling over.

“C'mon, baby.” He was panting out his words, “Just give me a little more and we can come at the same time. Do you want that?”

The younger was squirming, trying to last just a little longer for him. Minho's heart was swelling.

“Baby, you are so perfect. Are you ready? Let go.”

Hyunjin's body bowed beautifully, fingers digging into the muscle of his arm, while shuddering through a powerful climax. Minho could only see white from the way the younger constricted around him, hips stuttering as he orgasmed with a sigh. Mind overrun with euphoria and floating on cloud nine, Minho passionately kissed along Hyunjin's neck.

“Baby, that was so good. I love you, please don't ever leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm not done yet.


End file.
